1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a three-dimensional optical projection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of 3D imaging several projectors are known in which two images comprising the left image information and the right image information are projected onto a screen. For example, the two images may have orthogonal polarization states so that they are distinguishable for an observer. In particular, systems are known comprising two different projectors for the left and the right image, respectively. According to a different approach, a projector may comprise two imagers for the left and the right image, respectively, and a single projector for projecting a combined image onto a screen.